Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbofan engine of an aircraft.
Description of the Related Art
A turbofan engine of aircraft includes a fan that is rotated by power created by the engine. When the turbofan engine is operated, air is divided to an engine body and a bypass flow path inside a nacelle. Air passing through the bypass flow path and air discharged from a nozzle of the engine body join each other to be jetted backward. Thrust is obtained as a reaction of the jet flow.
The turbofan engine is provided with a fuel control unit that electronically controls fuel supply, and an ignition control unit that electronically controls power supply to an ignition plug (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-283621).
A mixture of fuel and compressed air is ignited by producing a spark at the ignition plug under the control of the control units, so that the engine is ignited.
A high voltage generated by the ignition control unit including an ignition coil is supplied to the ignition plug through an igniter cable (high tension cable).
The ignition plug is provided in a combustion chamber of the engine, and the ignition control unit is provided ahead of the ignition plug, e.g., on the outer periphery of a fan case.
The igniter cable connecting the ignition plug and the ignition control unit is passed through a lower region of the bypass flow path. Each of upper and lower regions of the bypass flow path is used as an outfitting space in which engine accessories are installed.
In some cases, an interval between the nacelle and a core cowl is small because of such reasons that the engine body has a large diameter, or the diameter of the nacelle cannot be increased due to limitations on ground clearance. In this case, there is a demand for ensuring required thrust at low fuel consumption, and also ensuring a sufficient braking force at the time of landing by reverse thrust by reducing a circumferential dimension (width) of each of the upper and lower regions of the bypass flow path to secure a flow path sectional area meeting the required thrust.
However, when the widths of the outfitting spaces are too small, the lower outfitting space does not have a sufficient space for passing the igniter cable, and other lines and pipes.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft capable of obtaining required thrust at low fuel consumption, and also ensuring a sufficient braking force at the time of landing by setting wiring paths of lines and pipes at appropriate positions even when there is not a sufficient space for passing the lines and pipes due to a small interval between a nacelle and a core cowl.